A most critical portion, with respect to mechanical stability, of an analytical instrument such as, for example, a spectroscopic instrument, is the optical components. The mounting of such components is of considerable importance. That is, the mounting of the optical bench should be capable of withstanding mechanical shocks and vibrations for the instrument to operate with appropriate sensitivity, accuracy and repeatability.
Ordinarily, the optical bench is mounted on a rigid frame by means of a plurality of conventional mechanical shock mounts. However, such mechanical shock mounts are often insufficient to provide the required degree of shock and vibration isolation.
As an alternative to the more conventional mechanical shock mounts, there are commercially available pneumatic spring mounts. However, such mounts have a number of problems. For example, initially inflating the mounts to the proper level is difficult, partially because the internal volume thereof is small. Further, it can be quite maddening to try to level a surface when four or more mounts are employed because the slightest adjustment to any single one inherently affects all the others. Additionally, the maintaining of the proper level over a period of time requires constant inspection and corrective action.